


Jealous boyfriend syndrome

by writermaedchen



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Shadowhunters - Freeform, imagine, request, simon imagine, your story with simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermaedchen/pseuds/writermaedchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’Alan that’s my boyfriend Simon. Simon that’s…Alan.’’<br/>Alan raised his eyebrows before frowning, meeting the challenging look of Simon.<br/>‘’Actually I’m her fiancé. ’’</p><p>or the one where Simon tries to make the reader jealous to get her attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous boyfriend syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people !  
> This was requested but I'm not too happy with that story. I just didn't feel it sorry. Still, I felt oligated to write it so here you go, maybe you like it anyway! :)
> 
> SPOILER!

Dating a Shadowhunter had surely a lot of perks. The main one being that Simon didn’t have to hide his vampire nature in front of his girlfriend. Y/N was able to scream back without flinching of fear during an argument, she could handle Simon’s speed and strength and she did make ‘gag’ sounds watching him drink blood but they both knew that she didn’t mind. She didn’t mind her boyfriend being a vampire and Simon couldn’t be any happier with her. But dear God, why did she had to be so busy? Y/N was popular in the Clave, being a fierce female Shadowhunter left impression. And even thought she sometimes bent rules to her liking she was trusted. And for some time now she had been called to Idris at least two times a week, leaving Simon to rot in his room at home. He _was_ proud of her but slowly he felt kind of neglected. Watching his best friend Clary fooling around with Jace and having her boyfriend by her side 24/7 didn’t help.

So one day he complained. Since Jace didn’t budge an inch away from Clary he had listened to Simon ramble about how Y/N was so busy. When Simon noticed Jace’s facial expression he got suspicious especially when he cleared his throat shifting away from Clary.  
‘’Spill it.’’,Simon demanded.  
‘’Ah I don’t know…she probably should tell you herself.’’, Jace tried to dodge his question making Simon worried.  
‘’Is she okay? Is she hurt? Will she _die_?’’  
‘’Simon calm down!’’, Clary intervened shooting Jace a confused look.  
‘’Tell us!’’,she demanded.  
He sighed , crossing his arms.  
‘’I’m not even supposed to know but I overheard Alec talking… apparently The Clave wants Y/N to marry some famous Shadowhunter.’’  
‘’ _WHAT_? She is marrying someone ?’’, Simon yelled.  
‘’What? Why didn’t you tell me?’’, Clary shoved against Jace’s chest not moving him an inch.  
‘’Because you would have told Simon!’’  
‘’Of course he deserves to know!’’  
‘’Here you go !’’  
‘’ _Y/N IS MARRYING SOMEONE ? HOW CAN SHE DO THAT TO ME!_ ’’  
Simon was pacing the room in vampire speed making it almost impossible for Jace to stop him.  
‘’She is _not_ marrying that guy. She tries to persuade the Clave and that guy, his name is Alan. Does Y/N look like someone who would agree to a forced marriage? She tries to say no without offending the clave ! To be honest… Y/N and Alan are currently in the training room…’’, Jace added slowly making Simon to literally see red.  
‘’I’m going to kill him !’’,he growled dashing through the door only held up by Jace’s strong grip.  
‘’Hey there nobody’s killing anyone!’’  
‘’Jace is right, Simon.’’, Clary tried to calm her best friend down, stepping away from him as he rubbed his nose looking frustrated.   
‘’Let’s meet this Alan guy, shall we?’’  
Clary took Simon’s hand after her suggestion making Jace frown. He _knew_ that Clary was _his_ , but seeing her being so close to the guy who had had a crush on her a few months back did bother him a little, he couldn’t lie.   
Meeting Simon’s gaze she started to laugh.  
‘’Oh c’mon play along. Why don’t we force her to show that guy that she’s taken?’’  
And if Y/N didn’t act on _that_ Clary sure as hell would kill her for taking her best friend for granted.

When Simon entered the training room he saw Alan shirtless clearly trying to impress Simon’s girlfriend. He surely could compete with these abs, right?  
He felt Clary squeeze his hands before she started to giggle really girly leaning closer to Simon . A few months back Simon’s heart would have exploded. Now, he felt kind of guilty and wrong, especially when he saw Y/N’s eyes widen. Whether it was because of flirty Clary or due to the fact that she had been ‘’caught’’ with another guy, Simon didn’t know. He could read her like an open book and right now she was clearly wondering what was going on.

  
Seeing Simon and Clary walk into the training room made you freak out. Seeing Clary being all flirty with Simon freaked you out even more. Feeling Alan grabbing your arm demanding attention overwhelmed you.   
‘’Y/N?’’, Alan asked like a whiny little boy. By the angel, how annoying could a man be?   
‘’Hm?’’, you answered but your focus was on Clary who was currently leaning into Simon, whispering something into his ear. Where was Jace?   
Alan apparently gave up now focusing on vampire and the redhead.   
‘’Who’s that?’’, he asked like he had never heard of Clary before.   
How dumb.  
‘’Clary Fray, what a pleasure to meet you!’’, she answered with a bright smile before you could speak up. What the hell was she doing? She didn’t act like herself at all.   
Alan’s eyes shifted to Simon, clearly wondering why he was throwing mental daggers at him.   
How much did Simon know?  
‘’That’s Simon. My…best friend.’’  
High pitched giggle.  
You have never been that bewildered before, crossing your arms you cleared your throat.  
Alan chuckled, winking.  
‘’Sure. Friends with benefits I assume.’’, he teased making you call out   
‘’Hey!’’  
Alan shot you a questing look.  
Sighing you rolled your eyes. Oh what the hell.  
‘’Alan that’s my boyfriend Simon. Simon that’s…Alan.’’  
Alan raised his eyebrows before frowning, meeting the challenging look of Simon.  
‘’Actually I’m her fiancé. ’’ , Simon raised his voice before anyone else could say a word making you cough.   
You could tell how content he was with himself and the way he looked at you held a challenge.  
 _Say no I dare you_ it seemed to say.  
You both could tell that your following actions would mean a lot more than it might seem. That was no playful banter.  
Alan was still waiting for you to speak up clearly confused.  
‘’I meant to tell you.’’,you started.  
‘’I never plant on marrying you I just thought that I had to be careful with the way I tell that the clave. And-‘’  
You looked at Simon, smiling softly.  
‘’I already have someone who I might have neglected a little the past weeks.’’  
Your tone was apologizing .  
‘’Don’t worry I’ll take full responsibility and I’ll tell them.’’  
You looked at Alan before you walked towards Simon. Clary started a conversation with the puzzled Shadowhunter allowing you and Simon some privacy.   
‘’Enlighten me, when did you propose?’’ , you smiled teasingly before wrapping your hands around his neck.   
‘’We’re meant to be. We’ve been engaged since we were born.’’  
That made you laugh.   
‘’I want a ring.’’  
You raised an eyebrow and made Simon smile widely at your words.  
‘’What my woman wants, my woman gets.’’, he murmured before your lips met.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great day !


End file.
